


Never Tiring Routines

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bite sized feel good, Bluepulse, Boyfriends, Drabble, Facts Are Facts, Fluff, I wrote this forever ago, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Someone had to break the ice okay and I couldn't wait any longer, Speedbuggy, they are meant to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: A bite-sized, feel-good Bluepulse drabble I wrote a long time but never posted until now.Jaime ALWAYS takes good care of his boyfriend. This is just one little snapshot of trillions of examples.They were made for each other, and each other only.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Never Tiring Routines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninejuanjuan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninejuanjuan/gifts), [Theshapeoflove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshapeoflove/gifts), [SpideyFlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpideyFlash/gifts), [PaintingWithDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/gifts), [Anyone else who I owe gifts who I have forgotten to tag](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anyone+else+who+I+owe+gifts+who+I+have+forgotten+to+tag).



> This is dedicated to all the people I owe gifts and am taking an eternity to get around to.   
> I'm sure I'll get there *someday*.  
> As long as y'all know I haven't forgotten.  
> I think about Bluepulse every single day, in the most literal sense - so I'm not going to forget lol.  
> My energy levels are like a yo-yo and they rarely coincide with my ridiculously hectic schedule.  
> But yeah, I'm sorry it's taking so long!  
> Please take this peace offering.

“Good work team you all worked really hard out there today!” Dick wiped the string of sweat trailing across his forehead to stop it from dripping down into his vision. His vision was obscured enough already by fatigued eyelids, the sweat would have just made it worse.

“Can we  _ please  _ go home now?” Bart whined on behalf of the group. Literally each and every one of the Outsiders was thinking it, but not saying it.

“Yes.” Dick let out a pitiful chuckle as he scanned the spent faces of each team member.

“Thank god!” Cassie temporarily caught a case of impulsivity from Bart, and let slip the exclamation that she would ordinarily keep to herself.

Bart slumped down on the ground in a heap. The mission they had just returned from had pushed him to the limits of even his stamina. His head bobbed forward as his neck gave out. Not only was he sore from all the running, but he was drained of every ounce of energy. He had pulled three consecutive missions in a row because crime didn’t have the decency to take a vacation. And to make it worse, he had missed the opportunity to rehydrate or eat to keep his strength up.

Jaime looked down at his boyfriend crumpled in a heap and crouched down to try and meet his eye level, “Amorcito, are you alright?” While he waited for a response, he lovingly brushed his thumb over Bart’s shoulder. He already knew that Bart was tired, but he wanted to show he cared.

“I moded the crash.” Bart slurred his sentence deliriously behind his curtain of a fringe.

He was completely burnt out.

Jaime chuckled softly and shook his head. With delicate hands, Jaime picked Bart up honeymoon style. The speedster immediately sensed Jaime’s warmth and cuddled up to him as best he could. It was an amusing sight for Cassie, seeing Bart as snugly as he had been as a teenager, even when he was a fully grown man.

Jaime started walking away with Bart leaving all the superheroes behind to arrange their own plans for getting to their next destination. Most of them would be going home too.

_ [“Jaime Reyes, the Bart Allen has just fallen asleep.”] _ Khaji Da informed his host to be careful with his movements so as to not wake up the sleeping boyfriend.

The armored superhero smiled down at this partner who was dead to the world before activating his jetpack and taking off steadily. Jaime heard the all too familiar sound that was the wind gliding past his armor as he flew home. The shielded Latino looked down at Bart’s eyelids and wondered what he was dreaming about. He hoped he was in it.

His attention was soon occupied with heading in the right direction to the nearest zeta tube. The part he was worried about was near. Jaime swallowed nervously as he walked with Bart in his arms into the platform.

The device was all too happy to announce the personnel it was about to transport at a concert level volume. Bart’s face twitched in upset as his ears were bullied during his well deserved sleep. Jaime tried to hover over him to shield out the sound but it was completely useless.

Jaime paced through as quickly as he could until they were out in El Paso flying back in the air again. Thankfully, Bart didn’t wake up.

Khaji Da pressed on until he reached the Reyes household. As per usual, Jaime had left his window opened and unlocked so that he could come and go as he pleased. Given how hot El Paso always seemed to be, he didn’t mind leaving his window open as he would sometimes be blessed with cool winds.

Tonight was especially hot, so Jaime knew he was going to leave the window open all night. He flew through the window and landed in his room. Like a delicate flower, Jaime lowered Bart onto the silken bed sheet on the right side of his king sized bed. Jaime hadn’t even realized he had left the lamp lit on his bedside table, before he had rushed out to save the world.

As Jaime walked around the bed to go turn it off, he heard a soft voice calling him. “Jaime.”

The summoned man spun and smiled warmly at seeing Bart awake and reaching out to him.

“Can I have a hug?” Despite the lack of rest, Bart’s eyes still shone bright with life.

“Por supuesto mi Amor.” Jaime decided to leave the lamp and attend as quickly as he could to the muscular - and yet somehow still so adorable - arms reaching out for a hug.

Jaime wriggled into the middle of the bed where his head dipped in between the crevice between his two grey plush pillows. He really needed to get a longer pillow for them to share.

Bart immediately snuggled in closer to his boyfriend wrapping his arms around him (one across his chest and one under his back). His legs were quick to intertwine with Jaime’s too, making their legs look like Twizzlers. Bart certainly looked as sweet as the candy in Jaime’s opinion.

Jaime craned his neck and placed a soft kiss on Bart’s forehead, “Buenas noches Carino.”

“Night Jaime.” Bart whispered through a giant smile that had suddenly appeared in place of his kiss-induced grin.

Jaime took one last look at the smile he felt grateful to see on a daily basis before closing his eyes to dream about how much he loved Bart; and how they were finally living in their happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I know that was super short lol.
> 
> Comment if you want? The power is in your hands. :)


End file.
